rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ileana's Stuff/@comment-4423292-20150611195832
She had a crush on Emelia for a while when she was younger. It ended after her grandparents died, when she was 12, in mid-to-late second year. As for when it started, that's harder to pinpoint. Mid first year I'd say, because I know she was at least a little addicted to her before the crush began. Ileana was young at the time — 11 and 12 — and I don't know if she knew she had a crush on Emelia. In inclined to say she was partly aware, although I couldn't say what partly aware means. In the years after the fall of EESM, I think she knew she had liked Emelia at that time. Weather or not she could ever be romantically attracted to Emelia again, I'm not quite sure. It breaks my shipper heart to do this, but I'm inclined to say no. Ileana has grown up a lot since then, and now she can see through the shiney knives and daring plans that once captivated her. Now, she can see through it all and see a girl who is just pitiful. She knows by now that Emelia is bad for her. That being said Emelia will always have a special place in her heart. And if they met again some day, and Emelia kissed her or something, I find I hard to imagine Ileana wouldn't have a crush on her again. (Now I know what a fool I've been, nut if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again...) I don't think it would be her idea, or that it would ever occur to her now. But if Emelia acted first, I'm sure it would be very hard for her to turn away from, or not want her. ---- Luca. On a wiki with all the twincest of EESM, when you have a character who's a twin, of course it crosses your mind. In the days when the wiki was still running, when I thought about it, I always came to the conclusion of no: She doesn't like him, not like that. But after he ran away, and the wiki fell, and Ileana ran away too, my mind has started to change. I have this image in my mind of years later, when they someday meet again, and Ileana is kind of drawn to him then, and she hates it and tried not to be because of how much he hurt her when he left. Then Ileana and I did some processing, and she's not mad anymore. But that's easier to say when he's far away, more a concept than a person. Actually seeing him again, face-to-face, would undoubtedly stir up the hurt. But then I also have this line in my head, "It wasn't the moments when she saw that he was different — that he'd changed — that hurt; it was the moments when he was the same. Some comment or gesture or expression reminded her that this was Luca." And that mixture of familiarity and newness just sounds really enthralling and fascinating. ---- I shipped Ileana and Stormy hard. I never really shipped my own character before, but them I shipped. Nymi was inactive that whole time, so it ever went anywhere. If she she had been around, I bet wouldn't have dared tell her, and even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to roleplay it. So I suppose it's better this way, as a concept only. I kind of think of her as the girl Ileana could have been in love with, in another life. ---- If she wasn't so absorbed in Emelia, I am quite sure Ileana would've fallen in love with Siân.